The Morning After
by al-star
Summary: Riza wakes up to realize she's not alone in her bed. But maybe it's not that bad after all...Drabble for a friend :)


**Pairing: Roy/Riza**

**Rated: M**

A ray of sunshine came through Riza's curtains that morning and woke her up. She looked at her alarm clock, only to realize that it was still early enough to stay in bed a while longer. After all, it was her day off. Riza tried to turn around in the bed, but was held back by a pair of strong arm. At first, Riza didn't understand who could be in her bed with her, but the memories of the previous night quickly came back to her.

Riza was taking a walk with Hayate in town when she stumbled into Roy running errands. They talked for a while and Roy proposed that she accompany him for a coffee. Riza hesitated at first, afraid that somebody could see them, but Roy insisted that even if somebody saw them, nothing could happen. After all, they were allowed to share a coffee between friends, right?

Riza finally accepted and after having eaten a bit in a local restaurant, Roy walked her home. To thank him, she offered some tea and from that moment, everything went down. They talked for a long time, too long actually and ended up lying on Riza's couch in the living room. They talked and laughed, forgetting about the time passing by and their usual safety distance.

Before Riza could realize what was happening, Roy and her were tangled up in her bed sheets, their clothes falling on after the other and their bodies close to one another. Sweat was beginning to fall on their bodies and Riza had trouble holding back her moaning of pleasure. It was the first time that they made love since the time when Roy was learning alchemy with her father.

Roy kisses and the way he touched her was waking up all the memories from the first time they had made love in her little bedroom while her father was away. The first time was awkward and hesitating, but this time was passionate and skillful. Every touch was perfect, every kiss made the pleasure grow in the pit of Riza's stomach.

That night, they made love as their life depended on it. Nothing else mattered in that moment; everything felt right, everything felt perfect.

However, when Riza woke up the morning after, blushing at the memories of the hot night she just had, she regretted falling under her desire for Roy. Riza tried successfully to get away from Roy's grip without waking him up. However, when she stood up and gathered her clothes, Roy mumbled in his sleep and opened slowly his eyes. He smiled at the view of Riza's naked body and propped himself on his elbow.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning" he teased.

"Colonel!" she yelped, blushing once again at Roy's comment.

She quickly put on her bathrobe, hiding the view of her well-rounded breast and her long legs to Roy. She opened the door of her room, but turned back to Roy who was still watching her.

"You should get dressed Colonel. I'll make some coffee. After all, you have work today" she said firmly.

Roy pushed away the bed sheets, revealing his nudity and thus making Riza blush once again as she turned back to the door. She heard Roy getting dressed behind her, but was too shocked to get out of the room. Roy stood right behind her and brought his lips to her ear.

"What's making you blush like this Riza? It's not like it was the first time you see me naked…"he teased.

"Colonel, I don't think it's appropriate…" she began.

"We're both half-naked; I think it's quite appropriate to call you Riza. And it's not the first time we have sex either" Roy cut her.

"It's only the second time though" Riza replied.

Roy laughed softly and put his hands on Riza's hips while moving his lips to her neck. He ran his nose gently along her neck before placing a sort kiss in the crook of her neck. Riza closed her eyes and stiffened, determined to not fall under Roy's charm again. But Roy's kisses were getting more intense, his firm body stick to her back and his hands began to wander under her bathrobe, getting dangerously close to her breasts.

"Roy…" Riza whispered.

Roy only strengthened his grip around Riza's waist with one arm and caressed slowly her breasts with the other hand, still kissing her neck. Riza let a moan escape her lips, giving in spite of herself the signal for him to keep up his actions. Roy let go of her breasts and began untying her belt, letting the bathrobe fall on the ground and thus revealing Riza's naked body. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall, locking his lips to hers. Once again, Riza couldn't resist Roy. She kissed him back avidly, grabbing his hair with her fingers and making Roy growled. He grabbed once again on of her breast with one hand and slid the other between her thighs, making her moan once again. Roy caressed slowly the sensitive part of her intimacy, making the heat rise slowly. Impatient, Riza untied Roy's belt and buried her hand inside his pants. Roy growled once again because of Riza's audacious actions and stuck his body completely to hers. He couldn't wait anymore so he grabbed her by her thighs and lift her up; Riza wrapping her legs around his waist. Roy didn't even bother taking off his pants before entering Riza. Riza kept grabbing his hair, keeping his head in the crook of her neck while he moved faster inside her. Riza moaned louder as they were reaching the climax. Roy stopped his movements, but stayed a while against Riza before pulling out and lying down on the bed with her. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers while Riza caressed softly his chest and back.

It's the third time now" Roy stated simply.

"Shut up" she replied, smiling nonetheless.

They stayed close to each other on the bed for a long time, doing nothing more than caressing each other gently, kissing and talking about anything. Riza made the most of her day off and Roy gave up showing up at work to lie in bed with her all day. They both enjoyed it the most they could, because they both knew that it was only temporary. But for now, they were together and could simply appreciate this moment of intimacy without thinking about what was waiting for them the day after.


End file.
